


Role play oneshots: Stormmare, Nightlidan, and more!

by Hydie0Lecter



Category: Undertale (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Roleplay, Roleplay oneshots, and I wanted to write about random stuff I came, like to roleplay this, me and my friend, roleplay ships, so don't hurt me, this is my AU of WoW, up with for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydie0Lecter/pseuds/Hydie0Lecter
Summary: This is a roleplay! I like writing about ideas I get for it! Follow my good friend, YourWorstNightmaare1. They have amazing stuff that I love and you’ll love it too!First chapter has explanations! Please be nice! Thanks!
Relationships: Jace Darkweaver/Dream, Night/Illidan Stormrage, Nightmare/Arashi Stormrage
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters, brief stories, and roles!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just explaining some things so you won’t be confused : )

This is also a modernized AU for WoW.

The characters I play:

Illidan Stormrage, Arashi Stormrage, Jace Darkweaver, Demon Hunters, WoW Characters.

The characters my friend plays:

Night, Nightmare, Dream, Bad Sanses, Star Sanses, other characters of theirs.

Arashi (Storm): NMs love interest, basically the Passive form of Illidan, smol night elf, cat ears and tail (fite me bitches), my character

Illidan: My version of Illidan, (just looks a bit different) wolf ears and a tail, tol night elf, Night’s love interest, basically hellish form of Storm, belongs to Blizzard.

Jace: Dream’s love interest, a bit tol night elf, wolf ears and two tails, demon hunter in command, Storm’s BFF, belongs to Blizzard.

Dream: Jace’s love interest, same role in canon (I think)

Nightmare: Storm’s love interest, a little different past but mostly similar to canon.

Night: Illidan’s love interest, same as canon.

Bad Sanses and Demon Hunters: Same as canon.

Others: Whatever.

Have fun here!


	2. Final Destination (Stormmare, DreamxJace, Nightlidan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just finished the Final Destination franchise! Wanted to write about it with them  
> (It was longer than I thought, so it’s gonna be two or three of its own)
> 
> Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm has a vision about all of their deaths. He saves them all.

Storm leaned against Nightmare; they were all driving across a bridge on a bus. (Final Destination 5 setting, for reference) Jace and Dream were also there, since somehow, Storm convinced Nightmare to be on decent terms with them (he doesn’t like them very much, but he’ll try the very minimum to get along with them, and won’t kill them) They were sitting on opposite sides of the bus. Nightmare’s main team was also on there, trickling out to the back of the bus. They were all going on a ‘work retreat’, or that’s what Nightmare called it. It was likely just a vacation.

The small night elf leaned his head on Nightmare’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed. He was tired, and figured he’d get a bit of sleep on the bus. They’d give their counterparts control when they got to the destination. Storm started to fall asleep, when something flashed through his mind.

\--

_ The bus came to a sudden stop, jerking him forward and making him bump his head on the seat. He winced quietly as the bus started to move again. _

_ “Hey, you okay?” The dark skeleton asked him, a look of concern on his face. Storm looked over. “Ah, yeah. Just-- bumped my head.” He responded halfheartedly, holding his head. He decided to take a look outside the window, just to see where on the bridge they were. Seemed like fairly normal construction. _

_ Light, or Dreamswap, huffed quietly. “Relax. It’s just some construction.” He said to the night elf, rolling his eyes. Nightmare glared. “Don’t talk to us; you’re lucky I have the self control not to rip your skull off.” He spat, glaring hard at Light. Light glared back. _

_ “Both of you shut it.” Storm hissed out, looking back to glare at the two. He looked back out the window. His ears started to perk up and listen for things. They twitched. He heard some… snapping. What is that? _

_ The bridge started to collapse under the bus. Jace and Storm immediately jumped up. “EVERYONE GET THE HELL OFF THE BUS!” The smaller yelled, grabbing Nightmare’s hand and sprinting out of the bus, Jace following close behind with Dream in his arms. _

_ Everyone ran off the bus, backing up from it. Dust panicked and decided to run off to the fence. The fence broke off from the main road. _

_ “Dust, you idiot!” Killer growled, trying to reach out for the hooded skeleton. The fence part started to fall, taking Dust with it. The skeleton screeched, falling off of the bridge. They all looked down, seeing a boat below where Dust would land. _

_ “DUST!” The black streaked skeleton yelled out, watching his best friend break his back, falling onto a party boat. He covered his mouth in shock. He didn’t move. He couldn’t. Nightmare grabbed his arm with a tentacle and pulled him with him. They all started sprinting, until the middle of the bridge collapsed, taking the bus down. Horror, for some reason, decided it was a good idea to latch onto a car so he wouldn’t fall through the gap of the bridge -- but the car started to slip. Horror tried climbing up the trunk and onto the top to get off, but it was too slippery, and he was in too much of a panic to use his magic. He fell with the car. _

_ “Horror! Get away from the car and go underwater!” Cross called out to him, trying to get Horror to survive. He could survive the fall and crawl onto shore if he just avoided the car. The bloody monster skeleton kicked himself away from the car and got into a position to dive, holding his breath. He made the jump, diving for dear life into the water. It felt like concrete on impact, and stunned him for a little while. But, he started swimming and eventually crawled onto the shore. He huffed in pain and exhaustion as he fell onto his back upon getting out of the water. He survived. _

_ Jace was hit with a hook line, and it cut his wings off. He fell, letting Dream go. He cursed. He saw a small balance type of beam to get across. He jumped up and instructed Dream to balance across it and get off the bridge. _

_ “What--? No! I’m not leaving you here!” He pleaded. Jace growled. “I’ll be fine! Just go!” He hissed back, carefully watching the light skeleton walk across the beam with his arms out. There was a small gap, and Dream jumped over, squeaking when he slipped and latched onto the beam. He slowly inched himself across the beam, finally making it to the other side of the bridge where it wouldn’t collapse. He stood there, watching Jace and waiting for him. _

_ Darkweaver got a running start and jumped to the other side of the bridge; it was too far. He managed to cling onto the other side with his arms. Dream desperately tried to pull him up, but he was too small and Jace was too heavy. He looked up at the skeleton and grimaced. The lighter skeleton had tears forming in his eyes. “Jace--” He was cut off. “Shh. I’m sorry. I love you.” He gave him a sad little smile before letting go of the ledge and falling into the water. Even if Dream got him up, he probably would’ve died of blood loss. _

_ “JACE!” He yelled, tears welling in his sockets and falling from them. He backed up away from the bridge gap, crying. _

_ Cross had just been dusted by being trampled into the ground by people in a panic. Killer was sprinting to the beam to try to get across the same way Dream did, but it shook, and he fell into the water. The fall alone was not enough to kill him, but the block of cement that fell on him in the water was. _

_ Light shoved Storm down to the ground and kicked him, making a break for it now that he was down. He was suddenly grabbed by a black tendril, he struggled. He looked behind him, seeing Nightmare. Of course, who the hell else had tentacles here? He looked pissed. The tentacle rose Light up in a motion to bring him down and slam him onto the ground. He slammed him on an alternate ledge and it took his head off. He dusted. _

_ The octopus monster ran over to Storm and helped him up. Storm had an idea -- if they could both get a running start, they could jump onto a fence that was hanging off a ledge and climb to where Dream was and get to safety.  _

_ “You go first, Nightmare.” The night elf told him. Nightmare shook his head. “Hell no. You go first.” He replied, inching him over to edge to get across. “Dammit, just go! You can pull me up with your tentacles when you get across!” He hissed, moving out of the way. The skeleton sighed, jumping to the fence and climbing up in onto the other ledge. _

_ Storm took his running start and jumped onto the fence as well, but it started breaking. He squeaked. “Storm!” Nightmare moved closer to the edge, trying to get his tentacles out to get the small elf. “Storm, I can’t reach you. You just gotta get a bit closer.” He called out to him. He was just focused on getting Storm across. _

_ Storm inched himself a bit closer to the ledge, when the fence started to fall further down. Nightmare got a wave of fear pulse through his body. He started sweating a bit, moving closer to where Storm was. “Storm,” He said quietly, trying to stay calm. _

_ ‘Illidan? Are you guys okay?’ Night asked Illidan inside Nightmare and Storm’s head. _

_ ‘Falling into water from a ledge and probably going to get stabbed by the hooks, yeah, we’re great.’ Illidan said sarcastically. _

_ ‘Illidan, please, this is not the time…’ Night said sadly, if he was in control, he’d be frowning. _

_ ‘If Storm falls, we won’t survive. I’m just being honest.’ He said halfheartedly, sighing. _

_ ‘Please-- you- you guys have to survive!’ He pleaded with him, even though that wouldn’t do anything. _

_ ‘... Don’t forget me. I love you.’ _

_ ‘Wait--!’ _

_ Illidan stopped answering. _

_ The eerie creaking of the fence got louder and more apparent. Storm frowned. “Nightmare--” He wanted to scream, but that wouldn’t help. “I’m- we’re- we’re gonna fall. I’m sorry--” Nightmare shushed him. “You’re not! I can get you across!” He yelled, still trying to desperately reach for him. _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “NO!” _

_ The fence broke. _

_ Storm fell off the bridge. Nightmare jumped after him. He could survive the fall, Storm couldn’t. If he could break Storm’s fall, they’d survive. _

_ “Nightmare, what the hell are you doing!?” The elf yelped, blinking in disbelief when the dark skeleton jumped after him. “I’m not letting you die!” He responded, reaching for him. Storm was falling too fast, though. _

_ They both slammed into the water. Nightmare was stunned for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure, his eye darting around and looking for Storm. He saw him floating above the water and swam over to him. He wasn’t moving. Nightmare pulled him over to him, frowning. _

_ “Storm?” He asked quietly, hoping for a response. Or at least a stir. But no. Nothing. “St-Storm?” He asked again, his voice was a bit shaky. He had lost a lot of people in his life, but that doesn’t mean he can stomach to lose someone else. Especially not someone that had grown to be so important to him. _

_ Night had lost a lot of people too, and he didn’t even want to think about losing someone who had loved him for the first time in five hundred years. _

_ Storm didn’t move, and Illidan didn’t answer Night’s calls. They were both dead. _

\--

Storm jerked up from his sleep. Nightmare looked over and tilted his head to the side. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Storm shook his head. “Nothing… I… just had a weird dream, that’s all.”

The bus came to a sudden stop, jerking him forward and making him bump his head on the seat. He winced quietly as the bus started to move again.

“Hey, you okay?” The dark skeleton asked him, a look of concern on his face. Storm looked over. “Ah, yeah. Just-- bumped my head.” He responded halfheartedly, holding his head. He decided to take a look outside the window, just to see where on the bridge they were. Seemed like fairly normal construction.

This seemed familiar.

Light, or Dreamswap, huffed quietly. “Relax. It’s just some construction.” He said to the night elf, rolling his eyes. Nightmare glared. “Don’t talk to us; you’re lucky I have the self control not to rip your skull off.” He spat, glaring hard at Light. Light glared back.

Storm’s ears twitched. This can’t be a coincidence. It’s happening. Whatever he saw, it’s happening.

“Nightmare. We have to get off the bus.” He turned back to the goopy skeleton, in turn, the skeleton tilted his head. “What? Why?”

“I can’t explain it. We have to get off.” He grabbed his hand and hastily walked off the bus.

“Wh-- Hey! Storm, what the hell’s going on?”

“ _ I can’t explain it. _ Let’s just go. Please.” He continued walking. Jace decided to get up with Dream and walk off the bus as well.

The team obviously had to follow Nightmare, and Light didn’t want to be the only one who didn’t leave, so he followed.

The bridge was starting to collapse.

“Holy hell!” Dust yelped, starting to run with the rest of the team, Storm, Light, and Nightmare. They all started running, just scrambling to get off the bridge. They all got off, and had to watch the horror (no pun intended) that was the bridge collapsing.

Nightmare wrapped his arms around Storm from behind, holding him. The small elf hugged his arms, ears going down. The skeleton nuzzled his head. “Hey. It’s okay. Calm down.” He said in a reassuring tone. Storm calmed down a bit.

“How’d you know that the bridge was gonna collapse?” Cross asked him. The elf sighed. “I-I… I don’t know…” He managed, burying his face in Nightmare’s arms.

_ You weren’t supposed to survive. You all were supposed to die. _

_ Your time is supposed to be up. _

_ Don’t think I’m not coming for you. _

_ I don’t like to be cheated.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Please give feedback if there’s something I could work on!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Yandere Simulator idea(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend just randomly started talking about Yandere NM and now I’m thinking about a YanSim AU in this roleplay.
> 
> No we didn’t roleplay it but I have a decent idea of who’s who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone’s wondering, NM and Illidan are both yandere. Nobody is separated
> 
> Storm is kuudere  
> Night is obviously tsundere
> 
> NM also sounds like YanKun-
> 
> Questions?  
> *Eight people raise their hands*  
> Great!
> 
> This specific one is Stormmare.

Nightmare got on his phone and texted Storm that he’d meet him in front of the school -- because apparently they are in high school, now. It’s an AU, it’s self explanatory.

He got up and walked to his closet, because for some reason, he had it in him to follow the dress code. He gave Night control (quickly) to get dressed in his uniform, as well.

He teleported to the school. Storm had beat him there. “Hey,” Storm started, waving to the skeleton as he walked over to him. Nightmare smiled. “Hi.”

Storm didn’t really do much about their relationship -- they were just friends right now. Sure, he had a small crush on the octopus monster, but he of course never acted on it. Nightmare would probably think it was kind of weird, anyway.

They both walked into the school and to their lockers. Their lockers were across from each other, so that was nice. Nightmare finished getting his stuff before Storm did, and turned back around to stare at the night elf. He looked him up and down, grinning.

Storm got his textbooks and shut his locker, turning around to look at Nightmare. He smiled at him. Nightmare smiled back.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” He said quietly, walking and talking with him. “See ya.” The skeleton responded before they went their separate ways for class.

The bell rang.

The small night elf was sitting on a bench on the rooftop, waiting for Nightmare. Ayano Aishi walked over to him, smiling brightly. She finally had a bit of courage.

“Um, hi, Storm.” She called, making him look up. He tilted his head. “Hey, Ayano.” He replied, returning her smile, just trying to be polite. “Can I sit with you?”

“Actually, uh--” He stopped speaking when she sat down next to him on the bench. He frowned a bit. “Never mind, then. What’s up?” He asked her, leaning against the wall.

“I just wanted to talk to you. We don’t, um, know each other very well, and I wanted to get to... know you.” She said, trying to sound sincere, although her emotionlessly laced voice wouldn’t allow it. Storm shrugged. He decided to bite the line and get to know her and tell her about himself.

Nightmare finally showed up at the rooftop, his expression hardening when he saw Ayano and Storm. He huffed quietly, glaring Ayano’s way.

Ayano caught sight of this and smirked smugly, still holding her conversation with the elf. She knew he was watching. Part of her motivation was pissing Nightmare off; not knowing the full extent of what he was capable of. She thought she could beat him if he challenged her.

He hissed at her, right when she turned her attention back to Storm to giggle about whatever he had said. He thought for a moment. He had a plan. He just had to wait for class tomorrow, since Storm was in his next class and it would be suspicious to him if he didn’t show up. He walked off the rooftop and back downstairs.

The bell rang once again, and he went to his classes with Storm.

The bell rang for the final time, and he walked with Storm back home. They lived together because he had met Storm in his own world and brought him back to the mansion with him.

Of course, Storm liked spending time with Nightmare, but they both had different types of homework due to different electives, so there was some they needed to be alone for. They told each other good night and went to bed.

The next morning...

They met each other at the school, same routine as yesterday. Nightmare stared at Storm a bit longer, but normal routine.

Nightmare had a plan for Ayano, though. He got on his phone and texted Info Chan.

{Info, I need some spare clothes.}

{30 panty shots.}

{I already sent them.}

{Your clothes are right outside. Pleasure doing business with you.}

Nightmare walked around the school and got his spare uniform. He teleported to the locker room, put the clothes away, and then teleported to the main entrance of the school to put a note in Ayano’s locker.

When Ayano reached her locker, she pulled out the note and immediately knew who wrote it. Her cockiness clouded her judgement, and she decided to ditch class for it.

The octopus monster waited for the emotionless girl behind the school where the delinquents hung out. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, before the impatience subsided when he saw Aishi walking towards him. She stopped in front of him, crossing her arms.

“Hiya, Nightmare.” She said, trying to sound intimidating. It really didn’t work.

“I’ve given you _multiple warnings_ to stay the _fuck_ away from Storm.” The skeleton hissed, trying to keep his calm. It of course wouldn’t matter in the long run, but he didn’t want to lose his shit right now. He wanted to taunt her a bit.

Ayano giggled, before turning into cackling. It was her backup attempt to freak Nightmare out, as it freaked out all the other students. Nightmare just bawled his fists more.

“And I told you, I’m not fucking going to!” She purred, flipping him off.

A tendril grabbed her wrist in a swift motion.

“Ah, well, you know, I would’ve actually let you go on about your life,”

She struggled.

“But,”

She growled.

“ _You just couldn’t follow my fucking orders, could you?_ ”

Another tendril grabbed her other upper arm.

“But that’s fine, you cocky bitch,”

“Fuck you!”

“I have another person I want to fuck, thanks.”

Ayano hissed. Nightmare laughed.

“Because, you finally got what your attitude has been asking for,” He spat, smiling an evil smile. His crooked grin was eerily visible when contrasted with the almost black and cyan slime.

“I’m also not a fan of you murdering Kokona after helping her. That’s just fucked.” He growled a bit with those words.

Ayano hissed again, another tentacle wrapped around her leg.

“Oh, and that poor, pregnant student you _burned_ to death. As fucked as I am, that really wasn’t necessary.”

Aishi kicked and struggled, trying to reach for her knife and cut the tentacles. The fourth tentacle grabbed her torso and pulled her over to him.

“But that’s not why you’re dying. You’re dying because you didn’t heed my warnings.”

Ayano screamed. One of her arms was ripped off.

“But you will now, won’t you?”

Then her leg. Both appendages fell to the ground.

“Dismemberment isn’t as fun when it’s you, is it Ayano?”

She started crying from pain, blood coming from her mouth as another black tendril protruded out of her back, through her torso.

The dark skeleton smiled innocently when the girl stopped moving. He dropped her body on the ground.

He looked down at the partially dismembered corpse below him, turn back around and looking up. He needed to clean up.

There was a delinquent, staring at him in horror. 

“Do you wanna be next?” He asked the boy genuinely, tilting his head, blood dripping off of him. The student shook his head quickly, backing up a bit. “Then what the fuck are you staring at?” The skeleton growled, watching as the delinquent ran off into the school.

Nightmare walked into one of the bathrooms, got a mop, and (whatever the fucking cleaning solution is) and walked back to the corpse. He put the mop in the bucket, picked up the body pieces and walked to the furnace. He dumped the appendages and partly intact torso in the furnace, but waited to turn it on. He mopped up the blood and slime, walking to the locker room.

He took off his bloody clothes, washed himself off, and put the spare clothes on. He teleported back to the furnace with the bloody clothes and dumped them in there too, turning it on.

The bell rang. Just in time for lunch.

Storm was alone in the hall (mainly because people were either already in the courtyard or in a different hall for the roof). Nightmare teleported over to him. He yelped. “Fuck! Oh, hey, Nightmare. Jesus, you scared me.”

Nightmare chuckled. “Sorry, smol kitty.” He teased. Storm hissed. “Shut up.” He spat, rolling his eyes. “Okay.” He pinned him against the wall quickly. The elf squeaked.

He stared up at the dark skeleton, a dark red blush spreading across his face. Nightmare had some cyan dusting his face as well.

“Nightmare..?”

“Yes?”

“What are you...” He trailed off.

“What do you _want_ me to do, little Kohai?”

Storm blushed even harder. He smiled. “Dork.”

Nightmare chuckled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Please give feedback if I could work on something!
> 
> This was a lot for my friend lol
> 
> Go follow them! YourWorstNightmaare1
> 
> They have great writing and I adore it, you will too!


End file.
